Source:Hack 1.0/hack.onames.h
Below is the full text to hack.onames.h from the source code of Hack 1.0. To link to a particular line, write [[Hack 1.0/hack.onames.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. #define STRANGE_OBJECT 0 2. #define AMULET_OF_YENDOR 1 3. #define FOOD_RATION 2 4. #define TRIPE_RATION 3 5. #define PANCAKE 4 6. #define DEAD_LIZARD 5 7. #define FORTUNE_COOKIE 6 8. #define CARROT 7 9. #define TIN 8 10. #define ORANGE 9 11. #define APPLE 10 12. #define PEAR 11 13. #define MELON 12 14. #define BANANA 13 15. #define CANDY_BAR 14 16. #define EGG 15 17. #define CLOVE_OF_GARLIC 16 18. #define DEAD_HUMAN 17 19. #define DEAD_GIANT_ANT 18 20. #define DEAD_GIANT_BAT 19 21. #define DEAD_CENTAUR 20 22. #define DEAD_DRAGON 21 23. #define DEAD_FLOATING_EYE 22 24. #define DEAD_FREEZING_SPHERE 23 25. #define DEAD_GNOME 24 26. #define DEAD_HOBGOBLIN 25 27. #define DEAD_STALKER 26 28. #define DEAD_JACKAL 27 29. #define DEAD_KOBOLD 28 30. #define DEAD_LEPRECHAUN 29 31. #define DEAD_MIMIC 30 32. #define DEAD_NYMPH 31 33. #define DEAD_ORC 32 34. #define DEAD_PURPLE_WORM 33 35. #define DEAD_QUASIT 34 36. #define DEAD_RUST_MONSTER 35 37. #define DEAD_SNAKE 36 38. #define DEAD_TROLL 37 39. #define DEAD_UMBER_HULK 38 40. #define DEAD_VAMPIRE 39 41. #define DEAD_WRAITH 40 42. #define DEAD_XORN 41 43. #define DEAD_YETI 42 44. #define DEAD_ZOMBIE 43 45. #define DEAD_ACID_BLOB 44 46. #define DEAD_GIANT_BEETLE 45 47. #define DEAD_COCKATRICE 46 48. #define DEAD_DOG 47 49. #define DEAD_ETTIN 48 50. #define DEAD_FOG_CLOUD 49 51. #define DEAD_GELATINOUS_CUBE 50 52. #define DEAD_HOMUNCULUS 51 53. #define DEAD_IMP 52 54. #define DEAD_JAGUAR 53 55. #define DEAD_KILLER_BEE 54 56. #define DEAD_LEOCROTTA 55 57. #define DEAD_MINOTAUR 56 58. #define DEAD_NURSE 57 59. #define DEAD_OWLBEAR 58 60. #define DEAD_PIERCER 59 61. #define DEAD_QUIVERING_BLOB 60 62. #define DEAD_GIANT_RAT 61 63. #define DEAD_GIANT_SCORPION 62 64. #define DEAD_TENGU 63 65. #define DEAD_UNICORN 64 66. #define DEAD_VIOLET_FUNGI 65 67. #define DEAD_LONG_WORM 66 68. #define DEAD_XAN 67 69. #define DEAD_YELLOW_LIGHT 68 70. #define DEAD_ZRUTY 69 71. #define ARROW 70 72. #define SLING_BULLET 71 73. #define CROSSBOW_BOLT 72 74. #define DART 73 75. #define ROCK 74 76. #define BOOMERANG 75 77. #define MACE 76 78. #define AXE 77 79. #define FLAIL 78 80. #define LONG_SWORD 79 81. #define TWO_HANDED_SWORD 80 82. #define DAGGER 81 83. #define WORM_TOOTH 82 84. #define CRYSKNIFE 83 85. #define SPEAR 84 86. #define BOW 85 87. #define SLING 86 88. #define CROSSBOW 87 89. #define WHISTLE 88 90. #define MAGIC_WHISTLE 89 91. #define EXPENSIVE_CAMERA 90 92. #define ICE_BOX 91 93. #define HEAVY_IRON_BALL 92 94. #define IRON_CHAIN 93 95. #define ENORMOUS_ROCK 94 96. #define HELMET 95 97. #define PLATE_MAIL 96 98. #define SPLINT_MAIL 97 99. #define BANDED_MAIL 98 100. #define CHAIN_MAIL 99 101. #define SCALE_MAIL 100 102. #define RING_MAIL 101 103. #define STUDDED_LEATHER_ARMOR 102 104. #define LEATHER_ARMOR 103 105. #define ELVEN_CLOAK 104 106. #define SHIELD 105 107. #define PAIR_OF_GLOVES 106 108. #define POT_RESTORE_STRENGTH 107 109. #define POT_BOOZE 108 110. #define POT_INVISIBILITY 109 111. #define POT_FRUIT_JUICE 110 112. #define POT_HEALING 111 113. #define POT_PARALYSIS 112 114. #define POT_MONSTER_DETECTION 113 115. #define POT_OBJECT_DETECTION 114 116. #define POT_SICKNESS 115 117. #define POT_CONFUSION 116 118. #define POT_GAIN_STRENGTH 117 119. #define POT_SPEED 118 120. #define POT_BLINDNESS 119 121. #define POT_GAIN_LEVEL 120 122. #define POT_EXTRA_HEALING 121 123. #define POT_LEVITATION 122 124. #define SCR_ENCHANT_ARMOR 127 125. #define SCR_DESTROY_ARMOR 128 126. #define SCR_CONFUSE_MONSTER 129 127. #define SCR_SCARE_MONSTER 130 128. #define SCR_BLANK_PAPER 131 129. #define SCR_REMOVE_CURSE 132 130. #define SCR_ENCHANT_WEAPON 133 131. #define SCR_DAMAGE_WEAPON 134 132. #define SCR_CREATE_MONSTER 135 133. #define SCR_TAMING 136 134. #define SCR_GENOCIDE 137 135. #define SCR_LIGHT 138 136. #define SCR_TELEPORTATION 139 137. #define SCR_GOLD_DETECTION 140 138. #define SCR_FOOD_DETECTION 141 139. #define SCR_IDENTIFY 142 140. #define SCR_MAGIC_MAPPING 143 141. #define SCR_AMNESIA 144 142. #define SCR_FIRE 145 143. #define SCR_PUNISHMENT 146 144. #define WAN_LIGHT 151 145. #define WAN_SECRET_DOOR_DETECTION 152 146. #define WAN_CREATE_MONSTER 153 147. #define WAN_WISHING 154 148. #define WAN_STRIKING 155 149. #define WAN_SLOW_MONSTER 156 150. #define WAN_SPEED_MONSTER 157 151. #define WAN_UNDEAD_TURNING 158 152. #define WAN_POLYMORPH 159 153. #define WAN_CANCELLATION 160 154. #define WAN_TELEPORT_MONSTER 161 155. #define WAN_MAKE_INVISIBLE 162 156. #define WAN_DIGGING 163 157. #define WAN_MAGIC_MISSILE 164 158. #define WAN_FIRE 165 159. #define WAN_SLEEP 166 160. #define WAN_COLD 167 161. #define WAN_DEATH 168 162. #define Adornment u.uprops0.p_flgs 163. #define RIN_ADORNMENT 172 164. #define Teleportation u.uprops1.p_flgs 165. #define RIN_TELEPORTATION 173 166. #define Regeneration u.uprops2.p_flgs 167. #define RIN_REGENERATION 174 168. #define Searching u.uprops3.p_flgs 169. #define RIN_SEARCHING 175 170. #define See_invisible u.uprops4.p_flgs 171. #define RIN_SEE_INVISIBLE 176 172. #define Stealth u.uprops5.p_flgs 173. #define RIN_STEALTH 177 174. #define Levitation u.uprops6.p_flgs 175. #define RIN_LEVITATION 178 176. #define Poison_resistance u.uprops7.p_flgs 177. #define RIN_POISON_RESISTANCE 179 178. #define Aggravate_monster u.uprops8.p_flgs 179. #define RIN_AGGRAVATE_MONSTER 180 180. #define Hunger u.uprops9.p_flgs 181. #define RIN_HUNGER 181 182. #define Fire_resistance u.uprops10.p_flgs 183. #define RIN_FIRE_RESISTANCE 182 184. #define Cold_resistance u.uprops11.p_flgs 185. #define RIN_COLD_RESISTANCE 183 186. #define Protection_from_shape_changers u.uprops12.p_flgs 187. #define RIN_PROTECTION_FROM_SHAPE_CHANGERS 184 188. #define Conflict u.uprops13.p_flgs 189. #define RIN_CONFLICT 185 190. #define Gain_strength u.uprops14.p_flgs 191. #define RIN_GAIN_STRENGTH 186 192. #define Increase_damage u.uprops15.p_flgs 193. #define RIN_INCREASE_DAMAGE 187 194. #define Protection u.uprops16.p_flgs 195. #define RIN_PROTECTION 188 196. #define Warning u.uprops17.p_flgs 197. #define RIN_WARNING 189 198. #define Teleport_control u.uprops18.p_flgs 199. #define RIN_TELEPORT_CONTROL 190 200. #define DIAMOND 193 201. #define RUBY 194 202. #define SAPPHIRE 195 203. #define EMERALD 196 204. #define TURQUOISE 197 205. #define AQUAMARINE 198 206. #define TOURMALINE 199 207. #define TOPAZ 200 208. #define OPAL 201 209. #define GARNET 202 210. #define AMETHYST 203 211. #define AGATE 204 212. #define ONYX 205 213. #define JASPER 206 214. #define JADE 207 215. /* #define WORTHLESS_PIECE_OF_BLUE_GLASS 208 */ 216. /* #define WORTHLESS_PIECE_OF_RED_GLASS 209 */ 217. /* #define WORTHLESS_PIECE_OF_YELLOW_GLASS 210 */ 218. /* #define WORTHLESS_PIECE_OF_GREEN_GLASS 211 */ 219. 220. #define CORPSE DEAD_HUMAN 221. #define LAST_GEM (JADE+1) 222. #define LAST_RING 19 223. #define NROFOBJECTS 211 hack.onames.h